Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure!
Your Story♢Fairtale Pretty Cure (あなたの物語iおとぎ話プリキュア！ Anata no monogatari♢Otogibanashi Purikyua) is a fanmade opening theme for Fairytale Pretty Cure!, written by SAYkokoro. The song never officially debuted in the fanseries. Lyrics |-|Romaji= "Mukashi mukashi! Yottsu no juryoku no hikari ga erabareta On'nanoko wo terasu monogatari ga hajimatta! Sono otogibanashi! Sā, hajimeyou! Fairytale Purikyua!" Tōku, tōku, tōku, shōjo wa michi o ushinatta Shippai de mōmō, himitsu no unmei wo mitsuketa! Kirakira yume, Fairytale Purikyua! Pēji wo mekuru ni hajimereba, Kasuka ni mieta kimi no inochi wa irotoridori de terasu Jibun no hajime ni Azukatte happī endo ni hajimeru Kirameku yume no gēto wo aruku ni kokoro No naka no jōnetsu wo Michi wo ushinawanaide, Kibō no hikari e todoku made, Kimi no yubi ga zurenaide Kokoro wa ima made kanashimi no kage wo kasasureba, Kimi no te o totte "daijōbu" Tte sasayaku no yuruginai shinrai Mune to egao to yōkō-ippai ni tsugi no Chaputā e hakobu ni sutōrī wo tsukamu! Gimon ya shōgai wo oikake, Koko wa tatte Kimi no te ni kagi nigirishimete, Happī endo ni mukatte Yume no anrokku atarashī mono O mitsukeru ni tsugi no michi o totte! Yume! Chie! Mahō! Ai! Fairytale Purikyua! |-|Kanji= "昔々！ 四つの呪力の光が選ばれた 女の子を照らす物語が始まった! そのおとぎ話！ さあ、始めよう！ おとぎ話プリキュア！" 遠く、遠く、遠く、 少女は道を失った 失敗で濛々、秘密の 運命を見つけた！ キラキラ夢、おとぎ話プリキュア！ ページをめくるに始めれば、 かすかに見えた君の 命は色とりどりで照らす 自分の始めに預 かってハッピーエンドに始める きらめく夢のゲートを 歩くにココロの中の情熱を 道を失わないで、希望の 光へ届くまで、君の指がずれないで 心は今まで悲しみの影を暈すれば、 君の手を取って「大丈夫」ってささやくの 揺るぎない信頼 胸と笑顔と陽光いっぱいに次の チャプターへ運ぶにストーリーをつかむ！ 疑問や障害を 追いかけ、ここは立って きみの手に鍵握 りしめて、ハッピーエンドに向かって 夢のアンロック　 新しいものを見つけるに次の道を取って！ 夢！知恵！魔法！愛！おとぎ話プリキュア！ |-|English= “Once upon a time! Four mystical lights shined down upon the chosen girls And each of their stories began! Their fairytale! Now, let’s start! Fairytale Pretty Cure!” Far away, far away, far away, A young girl almost lost her way Dimmed by her failure, She discovered her secret destiny! Her radiant dreams, Fairytale Pretty Cure! Once you start to turn the pages, Your life that once seemed faint, Will illuminate with vivid colours Take charge of your own beginning And start off to your happy ending We all have the passion within our hearts To step through the gate of shimmering dreams So don’t lose your path, Reach out to the light of hope, And never let your fingers slip And if your heart is ever shaded by the shadow of sorrow, I will take your hand And share my unwavering faith with you as I whisper “It’s alright” Grasp your story to your crest And carry on to the next chapter full of smiles and sunshine! There is where we will stand, Chasing all your doubts and faults away We point you forward to your happy ending And, with the key clasped in your hand, You unlock your dream And take the next path to find a brand new one! Dreams! Wisdom! Magic! Love! Fairytale Pretty Cure! Character Appearances * Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable * Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical (first appeared in the opening of episode 7) * Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant (first appeared in the opening of episode 16) * Bukku * Ryoma Aisaki * Yū Shiraishi * Tsubaki Nīmi * Masato Kashima * Rio Aramaki * Sara Hīragi * Fu Wakamiya * Eko Tanaka * Mio Ichijo * Anzu Yoshida * Kuroizado, Linda, Xoanon, and Thames * Endingu Trivia * This is the second opening, after Go! Princess Pretty Cure!, to have a Cure saying a speech in the beginning. Imari says it. * This is the third longest opening, the first being Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! and Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure!. * Tsubaki is seen with the PreCure Fan Club after episode 5 * Rio, Sara, and Fu are seen after episode 15 * Eko, Mio, and Anzu are seen after Episode 17 * Ryoma is seen after Episode 22 Category:Opening Songs Category:Opening Category:Openings Category:Opening Themes Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure songs Category:Songs